1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device that includes a glass plate covering a front face of a display member.
2. Related Art
An electronic device such as a displaying apparatus or a tablet computer includes a display member to display images, characters, and so on. JP-A-2000-223858 discloses a holding structure for a display member. According to JP-A-2000-223858, the display member is supported by a protruding portions disposed on a side portion of a frame-like case main body and laterally protruding therefrom.